The Forgotten
by DragonSlave7
Summary: What if Lina loses her memory, and gain anothers. InuYasha Cross over parings still unknown. Still in first chapters she has not lost her memory yet
1. When does stuff not happen?

_**The Forgotten**_

Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not own The Slayers or any other anime series that may pop up in the fic. … Until my time machine is finished MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! But till then they are not mine (boo-hoo)

Chapter 1

When does stuff not happen?!

It was a clear spring day. Only a few stray wispy clouds were in sight. Birds were singing a gentle breeze was blowing, etc. etc. ...that would not last long at all. Especially with Lina Inverse in the general vincity.

KaBOOOOOOM!!!!!! And just like that the simple little town of Besaid was literally thrown into a panic. Some said it was the end of the world, some said it was the start of a war, but in all actuality it was just a typical day in the life of Lina Inverse and Gourry Gabriev.

The once proud "Prancing Pony Inn" was decimated with two little words (two hints it begins with "fire" and ended with "ball")

"Gourry, I thought you said that you were going to take care of it this time!!!!!" Lina Inverse sorceress supreme yelled over her shoulder at her long time companion/protector/whatever. All the while running and managing to also side step an arrow that was aimed directly at her.

"Lina! You said you were going to pick up the tab if I paid for the supplies!!" Although Gourry was well over six feet tall and built like brick house, has long blond hair, buns as hard as rock (author drools all over the keyboard)… AHEM back to the story … He was dumber then a box of rocks 99.9 of the time. Unfortuntletly for Lina this time around it was that .01.

"Of all the time to remember what I say!" "Why did you have to pick now?" Lina huffed in annoyance.

"Look it's not my fault! Yippee!!!!" Gourry replied as he picked himself off of the cobblestone street. They were currently headed out of the city when an assault of arrows headed their way curiosity of Besaid city guard. "How did the heck did the city guard find us so fast anyway?"

"Who knows? Let's just get out of here as soon as we can."

The two were soon out of the city gates and on the main road that leads away from the city. With the Besaid city guard still hot on there trail.

5 min. later still behind them…

10 min. later still there…

15 min. later still close on there tail…

"Don't these guys ever give up?!!" Gourry wheezied out. Most of the mobs that chased them (and there have been a lot) usually gave up after 10 min. at the most. But these guys were just insane! There was no getting rid of them!

"Damn it! Screw this! BOM DI WIND!" Lina turned and sent the blast of hurricane force air from her tiny hands in to the barrage of guards that was currently trailing them. One second there was 20 guards no more then 15 feet behind them the next, there was 20 guards no more then let's see… about 100 ft in the air. Yeah that sounds about right.

Lina faced the falling guards with her hands on her hips and began her speech "Serves you right for messing with the beautiful, talented, sorceress supreme..."

"Don't forget flat chested, short tempered…"

"FIRE BALL"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, Lina Inverse… What the heck!!!!!!! The sorceress in question was standing in the same placed but with her mouth handing open and actually speechless for once. (I know a shock isn't it)

"Uh?" Was Gourry's most thought out response? He was just managing to get up from his latest meeting with his best friend "Lina's Fireball."

Much to Lina's dismay the fallen guards were actually getting back on there feet, and did not look like they had just plummeted to their demise from one of Lina's well placed Bom Di Wind's. In fact they looked rather well… how can I put it? They looked like nothing had happed to them at all. Defiantly not your normal city guard's that for sure. "No freaking way is that possible! Are you guys on steroids are something?"

"Hey Lina? What's a stirtoid? Is it a pickle?" Gourry was currently trying to shake off his grilled chicken look (thanks to Lina).

"No you jellyfish brain it's not a pickle. It's a… oh never mind, let's just get out of here."

Lina quickly turns around and high tails it out of there._ There is no way that I can blast the crap out of them now. I'm already losing my power as it is. This is sooo not the time for the freaky guard squad for Hades!_

"Oi, Lina wait up!" Gourry hollered to her has he jumped up ran to catch up with her.

SSSWISHHHHHHHH

"What was that?"Ask Gourry he finally matched her stride.

"Don't know don't care as long as it ain't us" Lina looked over her shoulder just out of curiosity.

oooooooooooooooo

There was nothing there. Period no chasing guard, no bodies nothing. It was like they had not even been there. Lina was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. She promptly spun back and chased after Gourry.

Little did Lina and Gourry know there savior from the evil guards from Hades is someone that they do not even know…well sort of?

'_Lina Inverse… that is a name I will have to remember. I guess his Lordship was right. You really do need a protector after all.' _

**Dun dun dunnnnn**

**What will happen in the next episode? Will we find out who this mysterious person is (psst it's not Xellos)**

**Xellos: oh pooh! I thought you were going to put me in this one?!**

**DS: Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Xel. I still might. But for now get in the kitchen and fix my dinner Ya mule!!!! WHIPPPP!**

**Xellos: Oh mistress! I like it when you crack that whip on me it fell so nice and tingly.**

**Xelas: Hey! I thought I was your mistress?**

**DS: Nope I am. Now back up off him before I whip you too.**

**Xelas: If I become your servant will you use that whip on me?**

**DS: I guess sooo… at some point anyway.**

**Xelas: Move over fruitcake I want some too!**

**Xelloss: pouts no fair . **

**DS: …..Anyway I also could you some feedback. Reviews are most appreciated. I like Flames to they keep me warm at night sigh**

**Xellos: I thought that was my job.**

**DS: Xellos… what am I to do with you… **

**Xellos: Well there are those tentacles you keep in your dresser, as well as that vib… whack**

**DS: Xel you promised you would not say any thing stomp. Aren't you supposed to say "Sora wa Himitsu desu"stomp stomp Oh before I forget I'll let you guys chose the pairings. Just let me know 'k. Ja ne! **


	2. The Old Woman and the Sphere

_**The Forgotten**_

Disclaimer: I don't own it at all so leave me alone….Waaaaaaa now you hurt my feellllllings

DS: Sorry I have to do this but I'm gonna change the reading format just a little so it's a little easier to read. Also I know I have really messed up with the last chapter (sp/gram). I now have an editor (does a little jig). So hopefully it will be better. Lifelyk is the new editor. So she might add a word or too.

Chapter 2

_The old Women and the Sphere_

The sun has no mercy for those, who dare walk in the midst of the 'Desert of Destruction'. And that is exactly where we find our favorite chimera man Zelgadis Greywyrds.

'_Damn it! When I find my way back I'm going to teach that old woman a lesson that she'll never forget... sigh if I ever find my way back that is'_. Zelgadis flopped down where he stopped and opened his canteen to take in the last remnents of the water. The Canteen shimmers in the light from a glowing sphere. He stares in to the sphere and rotates it in his fingers. '_I don't know if I'll ever get back again.' _

(5 brownie pts. For who ever can tell me what that is! XEL: I know! I know! Smacked with stick DS: not you stupid)

'_Stupid map I should have never trusted what that old women said. I knew it was too good to be true'_. "Aghhh". His fist made a shockwave in the sand from the impact. rumble rumble what the?! Shit! Right after Zelgadis hit the ground, it gave way. Not just where he was sitting, no a good 20ft or more dropped out in front of him, in the shape of a circle.

"LEVTATION"! He slowly let himself descend lower into the chasm. As he looked at the walls he noticed that it was not a regular cave. It looked almost little city made in there. 'This must be it! The temple of the Ancients' (Square-Enix please don't kill/sue me I'm only borrowing it for no profit! Plus that was the best game of all time!) He looks to the bottom of the chasm and sees a single light. As he gets closer he can make out that it is on some kind of pedestal. _"Maybe that old woman was right after all!_"

"And who might you be calling and 'old woman' rock head? I still have enough strength in these bones to turn you over my knee and give you a really good whipping. Even if you are harder then granite" (no pun intended. XEL: oh yes you did! DS: well maybe a little tee-hee ;)

'_It's not possible, not possible. How can she get here before me? I followed the directions to the letter, and by all accounts she is at least 150 years old by how many wrinkles are on her face alone… not to mention her sunken in eye! She must know a short cut! That old wind bag. She had me roam around in the desert for 3 weeks with little food or water when she knew a short cut!!! Forget being nice to the elderly'_. Zelgadis' face had a clear look of murder on it, and bloodlust was just radiating from him. Just wait till I get down there'

"What's wrong with your face? You look like you haven't taken a crap in a week. What does it come out all pebbly from that stone behind of yours? HAHA"

Instead of Zelgadis murdering the poor old woman, He collapses a foot away from her when he reached the bottom, from that last comment of hers.

"What is wrong with you? Normal women your age are knitting or dotting on 7 generations of grandkids by your age"! Zelgadis was absolutely flabbergasted! He had never met a more infuriating woman in all his life… Except Lina Inverse… and his mother but that is beside the point.

"And mister Graywyrds, how old do you really think I am?"

Insert anime style Sweat drop. "It does not matter I want to know how did you get here in the first place? And another thing, were you lying when you said that this place holds my cure???" Now he really was getting pissed off.

"I'm not telling you anything until you answer my question first!"

"Fine!" She reminds me so much of Lina it's not funny. "Your at least 150, 200 at max." There, that should really stick it to the old lady. Grins in triumph

"I look that young do I?" she boasts as she poses in very Linaish type of way. (XEL: Ummmm… DS? DS: yes Xel? I'm in the middle of a story here. XEL: You know that Linish is not really a word… DS: yes it is…. I made it up so there! raspberry XEL: If you say so…)

And of course from this, Zelgadis face faults into the stone floor. "Are you ever going to answer my questions?"

"Yes, yes don't get so excited I'll answer your questions, and they call me a nag."She casts a lighting spell and starts to walk away from the podium with sphere in hand. Zelgadis slowly rises from the floor, and follows the old women down the spiral staircase into a glowing cavern with an underground Shrine and a lake. She stopped once she entered the shrine. "First off I was not lying when I said that this place held your cure. But you never asked how you would get it."

Now Zelgadis felt like an idiot! (XEL: a lot like Gourry ne! whap DS: Interrupt me again and I'll ship you to Amelia and let her sing five rounds of 'life is wonderful' to you, Xel goes and tries to hang himself) "I just thought it would be on tablets or there would be some way of accessing it." Zelgadis replies while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Well you were wrong. Dead wrong you need blood and only the right type will do" The old woman swiftly and went into the temple.

"Blood!? What do you mean? What would that do?" Zelgadis hated to admit but he was actually intrigued by this. Normally when he would think he had a good lead to his cure, it would be in only old texts or scrolls. But this was different he had never heard of anything concerning blood at all. He was beginning to hope. '_Maybe this is the real thing'. He slowly followed her into the temple, never thinking of what the actual process might entail…_

_DS: This chapter I have had to split into 2 because they were getting to long. Plus it's four in the morning and I'm tired. Yawwwwwwnnn…ahem excuse me._

_Xel: poor poor DS… _

_DS: Bite me._

_Xel: love to_

_DS: reviews always welcome ta-ta_


	3. The Old Woman and the Sphere part 2

_**The Forgotten**_

Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Slayers', 'Inu-Yasha' , 'Final fantasy 7' or any anime series that may appear in this fic.

Special thanks to my first review from **Ryuslilsakura!** I'm really glad that you like it and will try to update weekly.

_**Chapter 3 The Old Woman and the Sphere- part2**_

The air was hinted of magic. Glowing blue orbs littered the air providing an almost holy and divine feel to the walkway to the inner sanctuary. Zelgadis walked down the stone path that was laid out before him. He stared awe of the majestic stone pillars that lined the curved arch ways of the temple. He slowly walked behind the old woman. As the old woman walked up to gigantic wooden doors that barred the way to the inner sanctuary, Zelgadis noticed that there was some kind of ancient writing or runes that was marked on the edging of the door. He tried to read them the best he could but was at a loss. He could not even decipher one single word. He silently watched as the old woman started to chant a spell that he did not recognize.

_Powers that bind thee oh ancient door,  
Open to me as me as the Cetra before._

As soon as she was done speaking the gigantic doors started to silently open. They both stepped though the threshold to the sanctuary. Inside the sanctuary there were those same blue glowing orbs that were in the walkway. "This is where we will perform the ceremony to return you to your former self. But as I have said before, you do not know of all the details that are involved with the ceremony." She told Zelgadis as she walked to the center of the sanctuary. Other than the exquisite architecture and the blue orbs, the room was barren.

"Well I would know if you would tell me already. And what is this about blood I don't have to sacrifice animals do I?"

"No you rock head there is no killing involved at all. As for the blood you need two different kinds.

"Two kinds? What do you mean by that?" Now he was confused. Does she mean animal blood and human...But she said no killing. I might as well let her finish what she is saying before I ask.

"By two kinds I mean you will need talismans that are made out of blood to act as a magical channel or amplifier as you will. The talisman can not be just any talisman there is only one talisman in this world that you can use for this spell. The one that you will need is called 'The Demon Blood talisman'. The other is that you will need at least two other people of your bloodline preferably magic users to help cast the spell." As she told Zelgadis this she released the sphere that she had taken from the pedestal at the entrance of the temple in to the air. It floated slowly up into the middle of the room where it began to shine a gentle teal color.

"Is there no other way to obtain my cure I'm the last of my line there are no others. Zelgadis sighed hopelessly with his head hanging down." _I knew it was too good to be true_.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you give up way to easily? Well I am telling you, you do! Never give up. Never surrender!" She said as she posed dramatically, with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the ceiling. "You do have others of your bloodline still alive and quite a few of them. At least five of them of that I am sure." "As for the demons blood talisman, I can not tell you where that may be. That was removed from my sight many years ago."

"How do you know all this? How would you know those or who is in my blood line?" "Just who are you? You still have not told me your name." Zelgadis was beyond being exasperated. He was down right livid! _Who does this woman think she is? While I'm glad for her help, I really don't know if she is telling the truth about the cure._ "I think you need to start explaining."

"I was just about to! So impatient! You are so much like your sisters it is not funny." She replied

"Now I know your Looney. I have no sisters, and both my parents died soon after I was born."

"So that is what Rezo told you? Ha! That is the biggest bunch of lies I have ever heard. Your parents did not die. They are perfectly well. And you do have two sisters. Both an older sister and a younger."

"Rezo!!!" Zelgadis was suddenly overwhelmed. "Who are you?"

"My Name is Lailiyah Graywyrds. I am your grandmother"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xellos: Wow DS! That was so short.

DS: Well excuse me! I've been to busy keeping your scrawny butt in check to write much. To the people reading, I promise that next time it will be longer. Again if you review I'll write faster.

Xellos: Promises, Promises…WhackOoooo hit me again!!

DS: Masochist. Well till next time. Ja Ne!


End file.
